Next Year All Our Troubles Will Be Miles Away
by themadgirlinthebluebox
Summary: Liam and Kathryn reflect on the past year and ponder what lies ahead as they ring in the new year. Fluff, drabble. Post Season Four with a floating timeline.


AN: This takes place in the same universe as Carving Out Memories and Have Yourself A Kiam Little Christmas, but you don't have to read those to understand this. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The party was in full swing, people were in every space of the pub and music poured from the speakers. Like every New Years Eve, Angie was playing hostess. The pub was crammed with friends and family as the new year grew closer.

Liam and Kathryn found themselves tucked away in the back corner behind the bar. Kathryn had spent the better part of an hour trying to teach Liam how to pull his own pint. The counter was sticky and Liam was more than tipsy. And despite the fact that they were engaged, he had been flirting with her for a solid 20 minutes.

"You're so pretty, you know that right?" He grinned, taking another large sip. "Seriously, I'm the luckiest person in here, maybe even in the world."

She shook her head and mopped up some of the beer he spilled. "Thank you, but you said that five minutes ago."

"I meant it five minutes ago and I mean it right now." Liam shrugged and fiddled with the tap. "You know, I could work here. I could-" He hiccuped. "Pour pints."

She snorted and looked at the foam the spilled over the glass. "I'm sure my dad would be thrilled to see you wasting beer. He'd hire you right away."

"Well, I'll make it a New Years resolution to learn." He wrapped an arm around her. "You know what my other resolution is?"

His breath tickled the back of her neck and she stepped aside. "What?"

"Marry you of course. This time next year we will be an old married couple."

"I don't know about old, but it will be nice."

Liam pressed a kiss to her lips and went back to refill his glass. "You know I met you right there?"

Kathryn looked over her shoulder and smiled at the barstool. He was right, he had sit right there the day he and his brother had come to the pub. She had no idea that they'd end up back here together.

"I remember that day, you're a much better flirt when you're drunk. You said, 'I'll say something witty and you'll smile'. And then all you said was literally 'something witty.' I thought you were ridiculous.

"It made you smile though didn't it?"

"If you say so."

Liam reached down to squeeze her hand that sported the heavy engagement ring. "All I'm saying is that it worked out in the end. And how was I expected to come up with something witty when I was nervous?"

"You? Nervous? I don't buy it."

"But I was, you were cute and I was too cocky. So when I couldn't think of something witty I panicked." Liam gestured to himself, spilling a little of his drink onto his shirt. "I can't be Prince Charming all of the time, you know?"

Hearing Liam talk about the day they met had brought a smile to her face. It seemed like a lifetime ago. She was just glad they finally got to be together after going through so much. She took his hand in hers and smiled.

"I'm glad it worked. I'd never normally laugh at something so cheesy."

"Hey! Are you two having a good time back here?"

Angie was coming around the corner to where they were hidden. She carried two bottles and a Happy New Years party hat rested on her head.

"I'm teaching Liam how to pour a beer."

"Enough beer, it's almost midnight!" She poured a glass of champagne for Liam and a glass of sparkling grape juice for her sister. "I know you two are happy and in love but you have to come join us for the countdown."

Kathryn took the glass and held up her party blower. "I won't miss it."

"You know it's my favorite holiday. That means you both have to come."

"God, no. No more favorite holidays." He begged, shaking his head. "Anything but that."

"Don't be a baby, you said it was the best Christmas ever."

Angie set down the bottles and pointed to them. "Three minutes, I mean it."

"We'll be there. It's like, four steps that way." Liam promised. "Three minutes."

Angie seemed satisfied with this and left them alone again. Liam sipped on his champagne and leaned against the counter, his shoulder brushing up against Kathryn's.

"What about you, any New Years resolutions?"

"Just a few, not counting teaching you to pour pints." She teased and counted them off on her fingers. "Meeting the baby, I wouldn't mind learning a new skill, oh and marrying you I guess."

"You guess?"

"What can I say? I'm not sure if I want to sign on for a lifetime of bad pickup lines." She reached down to hold his hand. "What are yours?"

Liam pretended to be offended and held his hand to his chest. "Working on new pickup lines apparently. But yeah, meeting her is definitely high up on the list. I think I'd like to read more and this is a long shot but I'd like to spend more time with my family. Not Robert, but my mum and Len."

Not spending last week with his family hadn't been too awful. Kathryn and her family were so nice and welcoming that he hadn't really noticed that Christmas came and went without his family. But all day today, Liam found his mind wandering to them. They were in Sandringham right now, every year they went to the countryside for the new year, it was one of the few family traditions he didn't hate. So he was a little bummed about not being there, but the way Kathryn smiled at him definitely made things better.

"I know you miss them. But on the bright side, in 366 days, we'll be in our own house with your family and the baby."

Liam rested a hand on her belly, the warm expression on his face matched hers. "That's unbelievable but I'm ready for this year to be over."

"Not all of this year was awful. We got together didn't we?"

"Very true." He hummed in agreement before kissing her. "That was the high point of the year."

"Hey lovebirds!" Angie's voice rang out. "The countdown is about to start!"

Liam led them through the crowded pub to where the TV was. They stood right in the thick of it, he kept one arm around her waist and held a party blower in the other hand. Angie stood on a chair to lead the countdown.

"Ten, nine, eight!"

The entire pub counted down at the top of their lungs. Kathryn had a wide grin on her face, this year may have started out rough, but it was ending better than she thought it would.

"Seven, six, five, four!"

At the start of this year, Liam had zero idea that he'd be ending it with a fiancee and having a baby. He had even less of an idea that he'd be with Kathryn. But as he stood next to her, all the nonsense that had happened didn't matter. The attempted coup, her briefly going missing and his strained relationship with his family were all in the past. She was right, this time next year he'd be at home with her, their daughter and with any luck some of his family. Everything was going to be fine. He was sure of it.

"Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!"

The pub burst into cheers and fireworks popped off outside. Liam turned and held Kathryn's face to his as he pressed a deep kiss against her lips. When he pulled back they were both smiling.

"Happy New Year." She told him. "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed again as the celebrations continued around them.

And a happy new year it would be.

* * *

AN: Happy New Year, Loyals! This was just a quick little Kiam drabble I wrote to go along with my other holiday fics. I hope you enjoyed it. See you next year, with more fics.


End file.
